Phineas or Ferb
by Lady Rae of Ravenclaw
Summary: After being unintentionally rejected by Phineas again, Isabella learns that Ferb has repressed feelings for her. So now, she must decide her feelings for the Brit, and whether they're greater than her feelings for Phineas. Phinbella Ferbella. One shot, unless you beg for more sorrynotsorry


**My Frist Phineas and Ferb story (posted anyways) xD**

**I usually love Phinbella, but then something happened, and I started writing and I couldn't get past Isabella's in her bedroom, so it sat for like, 3 days, then I finished it tonight, so yeah. **

**I hope I got Ferb alright… I always thought he would start talking more when he got older, but not too much. Idek.. **

**Okay, you can read..**

Ferb couldn't stand it anymore. Watching his oblivious brother ignore the advances Isabella made towards him.

He never did it on purpose, but he always managed to say just the wrong thing to her, and didn't even notice the hurt in her eyes when he did it.

But Ferb could. He would watch as Isabella would pass it off as no big deal, then walked away, red faced and teary eyed. Then one day, she had been especially hopeful he would get it, since Valentine's Day was coming up:

"So, Phineas," the 16 year old said as she walked up to him in the hallway. "Guess what day is coming up~"

Phineas smiled, "Valentine's Day, of course! It's going to be great!"

"Really?" She said excitedly. "Why's that? Got someone special in mind to ask?"

Phineas looked confused for a moment. "What? No. But Jeremy asked me to plan something really cool for him and Candace to do." Phineas leaned in closer to Isabella, not noticing how red her face had gotten. He covered his mouth from the side, "Don't tell anyone, but I think he might be proposing to her. I mean, they are 22."

"Yeah," Isabella said, rather stiffly, "Sounds great. Well, I've got to go." She was already walking faster. "Bye Phineas."

"See you, Izzy." He called after her, then turned ran to catch up with Django and Baljeet.

Ferb looked down the corner and watched as Isabella disappeared around a corner. Looking back at Phineas for a moment, he ran to catch up with her, shoving his way through the crowded hall.

When he got through the cafeteria he couldn't see her anymore. He looked back to see if she had sat down somewhere then noticed the door into the courtyard slamming shut. Looking back once more, he fixed his messenger back as well as his jacket and walked out.

It freezing cold, and snowing slightly, but there she sat in nothing but white jeans and a pink sweater, hunched over slightly and hugging herself, though Ferb couldn't tell if it was from the cold, or the tears in her eyes.

He walked over to her, "Bella, you're going to get sick." He told her, sitting down on the bench beside her. She must not have noticed him because she jumped slightly.

When she turned towards him, he saw the tears running down her face.

"F-Ferb, I didn't see you." She sniffed, trying to wipe the tears away. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said softly, offering her a handkerchief.

She sighed, and took the small cloth to wipe the rest of her tears away. "I don't know what to do anymore." She sniffed again. "He doesn't notice anything; he just goes on about everything else. Building, summer, school, homework, science. I could yell 'I love you!' at the top of my lungs and he wouldn't get it."

"Sometimes, I wish Phineas was a little more like you." Ferb's eyes widened, but she continued. "I mean, you get romance, you can see the hints, you understand, and Phineas, just… doesn't."

Ferb couldn't take it anymore; he turned his head swiftly away from her.

"Ferb," she asked, but was interrupted.

"Listen, Isabella," Ferb choked out, and turned his head down so that his green bangs covered both his eyes and blush. "I know- I know, you like Phineas, and I know he's my brother, which just makes this harder, but I-" He stopped for a moment, sighed, and turned to take her hands in his and meet her eyes.

"I really kind of fancy you." He told her.

"Ferb…" She tried, but nothing came out after that.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, quickly dropping her hands and turning away again.

He got up and fixed his bag around his shoulder. "You should really get indoors. You'll catch a cold." He said before he walked quickly back indoors.

Isabella jumped up to grab his sleeve, but was too late. "Ferb!" She called, and chased him back inside, just to see he had disappeared and that it was time to get ready for next class.

~PnF~PnF~PnF~PnF~

Isabella walked into her room after the very unusual day of school. She slumped down on her bed, and turned her gaze out her window to the Flynn-Fletcher household.

How could Ferb like her? How could she not of noticed?

She thought about it more, Phineas was great, he was confident, smart, outgoing, he loved talking and inventing. He knew how to make you laugh, and to cheer you up. Not to mention he through great parties.

Ferb, on the other hand, was also confident, as well as smart, but he was a little, okay, a lot, quieter. More down to earth than his brother, knew how to get what he wanted, knew what he wanted in life and loved building. He was a great listener, and she knew he was an amazing dancer.

_Why couldn't I like Ferb? _She asked herself.

_Because it wouldn't be fair to anyone if he was the second choice. _A small voice in her head told her.

"Well, it's not like I would be hurting Phineas' feelings picking his brother over him." She said aloud. "He hasn't acknowledged my feelings for 6 years; I doubt he's going to decide to tomorrow."

_But Ferb,___she thought again. _He's always there for me, I just never really thought about it._

The more Isabella thought about it, the more she realized how nice it would be to be with a guy like Ferb. Sweet, kind, romantic, passionate. He really was a perfect boy, how could she not notice.

But how could she tell him that without making it sound like she was picking him second to his brother.

She sighed again. _I __**am**__ picking him next to his brother. _

She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, and then a new thought occurred to her.

What if these thoughts were only because he told her he liked her?

She could always just ignore them, and keep pawning over Phineas. But that didn't seem as appealing anymore. _He_ didn't seem as appealing anymore. Not to mention she didn't think she could look at Ferb the same way anymore.

She wondered how long he had liked her. He couldn't have liked her when they were ten, on the island when she was complaining about Phineas. Maybe when they were thirteen, and she twisted her ankle in the park. He had carried her all the way to emergency room. The hospital was half a mile from the park.

_Maybe…_ She sighed. She was just as oblivious as Phineas.

That thought _really_ put her down in the dumps. All those times when Phineas turned her down without realizing it, how bad she felt, she must had done the exact same thing to Ferb.

"Oh!" Isabella moaned, letting her head crash into her pillow. "What am I going to do? I suddenly like Ferb so much. Is it really a second choice?"

"Isa! It's time for supper!" Vivian called up the stairs. "Who are you talking too?"

Isabella sighed once more. _Great._ She thought. _Now I sound crazy._

"Isa! Is someone up there with you?" She called up again.

"No, mama." Isabella said, and then got up from her bed to go downstairs.

~PnF~PnF~PnF~PnF~

When Isabella finished dinner, she looked across the street once more. It was harder to see, since it had begun to snow quite hard.

She sighed again, and then grabbed her coat. If she was going to confront these new feelings, it might as well be now.

Putting on her hat, mittens and scarf she yelled, "Mom, I'm going across the road. I'll be back before ten!"

"Alright, be safe!"

Isabella turned towards her door and took a deep breath and walked out into the storm.

It was hard to see more than a few feet in front of her face, but she didn't think any cars would be there so she continued across the road, then she walked up to the Flynn-Fletcher's front door and knocked.

After a few moments, Linda opened the door. "Isabella, what are you doing out in this weather?" She asked, pulling the girl in immediately and brushing her off some. "Here, let me take your jacket."

She took all of Isabella's outer wear and setting it in front of the fire to dry. "Here, I'll go get Phineas." She turned towards the garage, but Isabella stopped her.

"Um, actually, I'm here to see Ferb." She corrected, running a hand through her hair and hoping she didn't look like a wreck.

"Oh, okay, He's upstairs in his room."

"Thank you, Linda." She smiled, and walked up the stairs, only stopping to flatten out her hair in a hall mirror.

She turned to the boys' door and knocked.

"Come in." She heard the muffled reply before opening the door enough for her to slip in.

"Hi Ferb." She shut the door behind her quietly.

Ferb looked up from the homework he had out on his desk and quickly got up.

"Isabella."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I didn't notice." She told him. "You must have felt like I do when Phineas doesn't notice me."

Ferb didn't say anything; he just slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I must have looked oblivious, or obsessed, or a mix of the two. And you didn't do anything about it until today, but you should have." There were a few tears brimming at her eyes. "You should have." She repeated.

She backed away, and Ferb's arms dropped.

"Now, I don't know what to do, because now, I've realized that I like you a lot, more than Phineas even, and I don't know what to do with those feelings. If I were to decide, that I'd rather be with you over him, it will just seem like I'm picking you as a second choice, because Phineas doesn't notice me, and I don't think I could live with that." She wiped a few tears away and walked over to sit on Ferb's bed.

"I just don't know what to do." She told him. Ferb walked over and sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry I made you feel this way." He told her. "I shouldn't have told you when I knew you liked my brother. I shouldn't have said anything at all. I should have just kept quiet like usu-mph."

Isabella had grabbed him by the shirt collar and smashed her lips against his. Ferb at first had been very surprised, but eventually kissed her back, bringing one hand to her back, and the other the side of her face. He let his tongue dust over her lips, asking for entrence, which she gladly gave him.

Their tongues twirled around for a few more minutes, until they heard someone say:

"Hey Ferb, dad wanted - oh my God."

They broke apart immediately, and turned to the speaker, who turned out to be a very red faced Phineas.

"I-I'm sorry…" He stuttered, unable to move from his spot, or do anything else but stare at his best friends. "I-I didn't know you guys were…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"It's alright Phineas…" Isabella said, "I was just leaving." She said before quickly walked towards the door. Phineas moved quickly out of her way and she only stopped to say, "Bye Ferb, bye Phineas."

"Bye Bella." Ferb smiled, his face stilled flushed.

"Yeah, bye Izzy." Phineas said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

She slipped out the door and closed it behind her.

There was an awkward silence between the brothers before Phineas walked over to his bed and sat down.

"So, you and Isabella, huh?" He asked.

"I guess so." Ferb replied, a goofy grin appearing on his face.

There was a moment's pause before Phineas said:

"It looks like your wearing lipstick and blush." Phineas laughed, and had to dodge to miss the pillow that was tossed at his head, only causing him to laugh more.

**Did I do alright? Did it need more? Less? Do you want another chapter? I have a small idea.**

**How did I do with the kissing scene? That was my first time describing something like that… i hope i did good.. **

**So, um, review, yeah.. **

**~Lady Rae**


End file.
